


Cheerleader Outfit

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: When Edd starts helping the cheerleaders practice, he ends up wearing something he isn't used to...and attracting some attention.





	Cheerleader Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Note: for this story, all characters are in senior year, aged up. Thx!

Dee hadn’t shown up for practice the last three scheduled days, and even Coach hadn’t seemed to be upset about it. When Eddy questioned him about skipping out later that evening, he got sweaty-faced and nervous and changed the subject.

That was weird.

What was even weirder was how Nazz started to treat him. Smiling at him more in the halls, actually calling out his name and waving, even passing him a note in the middle of science class, which he refused to read until afterward.

Eddy noticed. Eddy noticed all these things, and after school as they headed toward the gym, he began to bug Dee about it. 

“What'd the note from Nazz say?”

“What?” Edd feigned ignorance, blinking at Eddy as he rummaged in his bookbag.

“The note Nazz passed ya in science. I saw it, don't play dumb.”

“Oh? Oh, Eddy, you misunderstand, she was, ah…” his cheeks went red and he looked in his bag again. “She was giving me instructions.”

Eddy arched his eyebrow. “Instructions?! For what?”

“Nothing that concerns you, Eddy. Would you look at that it seems I forgot my book in the classroom you go on ahead gentlemen and I'll see you at practice yes?” Dee rambled before turning on his heel and practically bolting down the hallway, elbows swinging.

Eddy watched him go with a bewildered expression, then shook his head as he headed into the locker rooms. He was immediately greeted by the stink of sweaty boys...and the biggest stink of all, Ed. The lanky boy was wiggling on his pie costume, his butt in the air as he yanked it down over himself.

Eddy brushed past him, chuckling a bit. “Yikes Lumpy, when was the last time you washed that thing?”

Ed jumped up, his face peeking through the hole of the Cobbler costume. “Wash? Silly Eddy, pie doesn’t need to be washed.”

Eddy rolled his eyes and threw his bag down, rummaging around in it. “So fuckin’ gross.”

“Where is Double-Dee?”

“Ran off again. Something’s up with him, Ed, I swear.” Yanking off his shirt, Eddy began dressing for practice, grumbling to himself.

\-- -- --

“Are you absolutely positive I have to wear this? I thought I was doing just fine in my gym clothes...or even my jersey!” 

Nazz giggled, pushing the tote bag back into Dee’s hands. “Don’t be silly. You need to match the rest of us! Go change, we gotta get going!”

Dee watched her happily jog off, slowly looking down at the tote bag with a soft whine. “Oh...dear.” Shoulders slumped, he made his way to the locker rooms and slipped inside, grimacing.

\-- -- --

Jogging out onto the field, Eddy looked around for Dee, and, of course, found no sign of his friend. What a jerk. At the bark from the coach, all the boys began running their drills, Eddy grumbling angrily to himself as he ran down the field.

With slightly shaky legs, Dee finally made his way out to the field, slipping up behind Nazz and the other cheerleaders. “Ah...I’m r-ready…”

Nazz turned on her heel and beamed, looking Dee up and down. “Double-Dee, we’re gonna make a cheerleader out of you yet!”

Edd looked down at himself, uncomfortably pulling at the midriff-baring shirt and his knees knocking together under his skirt. Why, oh why did Nazz insist on him wearing a skirt, of all things. Why could he not just wear a jersey?? He could feel his face burning as he stepped up next to the other cheerleaders and began his stretches, not leaning as far over as he could and hoping Nazz wouldn’t notice.

Panting as he jogged back up the field, Eddy stole a glance over at the cheerleaders. When they practiced on the field instead of the gym he always liked staring at them instead of running, hoping Jimmy or Sarah would eat it while he was watching. No luck yet, but hey, a guy could hope.

Something he noticed made him hesitate, his stride slowing. Who was that extra cheerleader? A new kid? Whoever she was, she was cute, that’s for sure. Eddy chuckled to himself and craned his neck to peek, hesitating just long enough to earn a whistle blow and bark from the coach to get back running.

Dee flinched at hearing the sound of the whistle, even knowing it wasn’t for him. When one of their cheerleaders fell and broke her arm, Nazz came to Double-Dee to see if he would take her spot in the interim. Having noted that their routines were simple and knowing how much fun Ed was having being the mascot, Edd couldn’t help but agree. How hard could it be? He even found himself enjoying the first few practices, though his upper arm strength left something to be desired. Whining slightly, Dee reached again for his toes, not letting himself even reach his knees for fear of exposing himself.

“Alright everyone, let’s try that lift from last week!” Nazz called cheerfully, watching her peers prance into their places. Dee kneeled down at the foot of the pyramid, taking hold of Jimmy’s foot as the young boy confidently belted out their school’s cheer in his squeaky voice.

Hearing Jimmy’s voice from across the field, Eddy rolled his eyes and glanced over at the cheerleaders again, holding Kevin’s feet lazily as the boy did speedy crunches. What a joke. He appreciated how they looked in their skirts and everything, and they pumped up the weak crowd when they managed to score, but they were kinda useless. 

Man, that new kid sure looked familiar. Narrowing his eyes as he watched them prepare to lift the tiny boy into the air, he studied the new kid. Wait a minute…

“Three! Two! One!” Shouted Jimmy, and with a heave, the cheerleaders hoisted Jimmy into the air. Edd whimpered as he braced Jimmy’s ankle, his knees knocking together with the weight. Jimmy beamed as he pumped a fist in the air, shouting happily. “Cobblers! Cobblers! Goooo-AAAH!”

With a high pitched squeal and some assorted yelping, the cheer squad came tumbling down into a painful pile, Edd’s knees having given out and causing Jimmy to wobble and tumble on top of everyone. 

Eddy couldn’t help but let out a wild laugh as he saw them collapse. “Damn, they can’t keep it together, can they?”

Groaning loudly as he attempted to extract himself from the pile, Double-D finally managed to sit up, putting a hand to his head as Nazz and Sarah rushed over to help Jimmy and the other members of the squad. Nazz glanced over as she pulled Jimmy to his feet, her cheeks coloring. “Uh...dude?”

Dee blinked blearily up at her, looking confused. “Oh...yes Nazz? I apologize, that was most likely my fault...curse these weak arms.”

“No, dude...your skirt?” she points, stifling a giggle. 

Looking down at himself, Edd gasped and quickly jammed a hand between his legs, pushing the skirt down that had flown up and revealed his underwear to the world. Sarah snorted a laugh, and Nazz stifled her own giggle. “It’s okay, you’re not used to it.”

Blinking, Eddy tilted his head as he watched the new cheerleader sit up and hold their head. Wait. That was Dee’s hat. That looked like Dee. Oh shit. 

Dee’s underwear.

Eddy frowned and stood up, watching with a furrowed brow and slightly flushed cheeks as his friend stood up and ran off the field, looking uncomfortable. He watched as Sarah laughed and waved him off, fishing out a band aid and plastering it on Jimmy’s elbow before talking to Nazz to get things back on track. He looked up at Coach, then back at Kevin, nobody on the team seeming to notice. Glancing back up at the gym, he clenched his fists, trying to ignore his burning cheeks.

\-- -- --

After practice, Eddy walked into the locker room with everybody else, busying himself with rummaging through his duffel bag and ignoring everybody around him. When Ed chirped hisss happy goodbye, Eddy waved him off, smirking. “Seeya monobrow.”

As the door closed behind the last sweaty boy, Eddy let the room settle into silence for a minute before zipping his bag closed and speaking to the seemingly empty room. 

“Everybody’s gone, you can come out now.”

He was met with a small sniffle from the closed bathroom stall by the door, and Edd smirked a bit, turning and sitting on the bench under his locker. “I ain’t leaving until you come out. Might as well get it over with.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Dee finally pushed the squeaky stall door open and stepped out, his nose red from crying and from embarrassment. He stared at Eddy with a miserable look, his hands gripping his skirt in fists. “So you saw.” He croaked out, sniffling.

Eddy nodded, giving him a quick look before looking away. “Yep. So you’ve been practicing with them instead of being on the team, huh?”

Dee sighed. “Yes...they needed a replacement and Nazz approached me because of my...stature and penchant for memorization…”

Eddy couldn’t help but snicker. “So that’s why you’ve been acting so squirrely. And what’s with the getup?”

Double-Dee whined, looking down at himself. “Nazz insisted I try it on today for field practice so we matched...oh Eddy, I’m so embarrassed!”

Eddy looked over at him finally, ignoring his cheeks burning. “So Jimmy and Sarah and Nazz saw your shorts. Could have been worse.”

Double-Dee blinked, looking confused and rubbing at his nose. “Worse?”

“Well yeah, remember the kid Kevin pantsed at the beginning of the semester. Senior prank or whatever? He was going commando.”

Dee groaned and covered his face with both hands, slumping over to the bench and sitting down next to Eddy. “Ohhh...this is awful.”

Eddy snorted and threw an arm around Dee’s shoulders. “Chin up Sockhead. Something will happen tomorrow and everyone will forget about it.” He paused, looking at him. “I dunno if I’m gonna be able to forget it anytime soon, though.”

Dee parted his fingers and looked up at his friend, looking a little confused. “What?”

Eddy cleared his throat, the gave a big crooked grin. “I’m saying you look good in a dress, you bonehead.”

Edd couldn’t help but smile just a bit, bringing his hands down. “It’s just a skirt…”

“Whatever. Point is you make it work.”

Edd giggled softly, looking away and tapping his fingers together.

Eddy watched his friend, biting his lip a little bit. He really was adorable, and the midriff top and skirt just...drove him a little crazy.

Before he could psyche himself out, he leaned forward, placing a hand on Dee’s bare side and using the other to gently turn his head to him. He pressed his lips firmly to Edd’s, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss.

Dee squeaked as he felt Eddy’s touch, his gasp being cut off by the kiss. As soon as he felt Eddy’s embrace, he leaned into him with a very small sigh, resting a hand on Eddy’s cheek. 

Only a moment later, Eddy was deepening the kiss, grumbling under his breath as he pulled Dee onto his lap. Dee gasped, flailing slightly before resting his hands on Eddy’s soft midsection. “Eddy…” he mumbled against his friend’s lips, making Eddy chuckle. “Teachers already left. Cmon…”

Dee could do nothing but whine as Eddy’s hand began to wander, slipping the skirt up to rub Dee’s thigh.

“Eddy...if we are found out…”

“We won’t be. I can’t help it, you look so...pretty.”

That made Edd melt fully against Eddy, whimpering a bit and arching his hips. Eddy grinned and kissed at Edd’s cheek as he slipped one hand right up the skirt, cupping his friend through his underwear.

Dee let out a soft moan at this, rocking his hips against Eddy’s hand and clutching onto him tightly. “Oh! Oh my goodness...Eddy…”

Eddy smirked and moved his kissing down to Edd’s neck, grunting softly. “Mm? Yeah?”

Biting his lip hard between his teeth, Edd let out a shiver, his back arching. “You really do...think that?”

“Course I do.” Eddy breathed on his neck, grunting as he found Edd’s length and worked it free of his underwear. “I didn’t even realize it was you when I saw you on the field, but...damn, I about near popped a boner in front of Kev when I realized.”

That made Dee squeal a little, dropping a hand over his eyes and breathlessly laughing. “Eddy!!”

Eddy laughed and pulled him a little closer, shifting his hips to get Dee settled against him better. “I’m fuckin’ serious. You thought you were embarrassed.”

Dee gasped as Eddy wrapped his hand around him and began to slowly move it, bracing both hands against Eddy and his eyelashes fluttering as he began working his hips along with the movement. “Ohh...Eddy, Mmph.” 

Eddy kissed back up and found his lips, claiming them in a firm kiss as the two rocked together. Leaning back against the lockers, he couldn’t help but grunt and open his eyes, watching Dee.

Edd noticed him pull away and forced his eyes open, looking down at Eddy as he slowly rocked his hips. “...W-What is it?”

Eddy cracked a huge grin, speeding up his hand a bit and watching as Dee squirmed and bit his lip. “Just like watchin you…”

“Eddy, my goodness…” Dee groaned and closed his eyes again, his cheeks turning bright red as he turned hhis head away.

Eddy laughed and put a hand on Dee’s lower back, biting his own lip as he watched Dee rock and grind against his hand. He didn’t think this boy could turn him on any more than he already did, but looking at him like this nearly drove him crazy.

Quickly, he let go of Dee and hurriedly worked at his own pants, quickly unzipping them. Dee opened his eyes with a whimper as Eddy let go, but quickly understood and darted his hands to help him. As soon as Eddy was free from his shorts, Dee wiggled forward and pressed himself against Eddy, gasping softly as he began working his hips again.

“Shit!” Eddy exclaimed, scrunching his eyes closed and pressing a hand to Dee’s lower back. “Holy shit Dee…”

Edd let out a small giggle as he kept it up, his hands pressing into Eddyyyy’s middle for balance as he ground his hips slowly against Eddy’s. “Mm...hold still…” he breathed, leaning in to gently kiss Eddy’s lips.

The sound of their panting and the gentle rocking of the bench filled the locker room, the two boys seeming to forget where they were. The embarrassment of the evening was even pushed out of Dee’s mind, just enjoying the feel of himself pressed against Eddy and the rocking of his hips.

Moaning, Eddy tensed up after a moment, gritting his teeth. “Mmph, shit, Dee. Back up.”

Edd gasped and opened his eyes, not letting up the rolling of his hips. “W-Why? Ohh, Eddy, I can’t…”

“Back up if you don’t want a mess on that uniform,” Eddy grunted, looking up at him.

With a muffled annoyed sound, Dee gave his hips a few more rolls before slowly backing off of Eddy, panting as he lowered himself to sit next to him. Quick as a flash Eddy reached under his skirt and took hold of him again, pumping his hand quickly. Edd couldn’t help but squeal, arching his hips and pulling one knee up. “Eddy!!” One hand darted out to grab hold of his hair.

Eddy grinned and watched as Dee wriggled and gasped for breath, using his other hand to quickly whip the end of the skirt up and away right as Dee moaned, his hips bucked, and he came. Dee yanked on Eddy’s hair, crying out and gasping for breath. 

Guiding him down, Eddy grinned devilishly and carefully pulled his hand away, still holding the edge of his skirt away. Dee slowly forced his eyes open and all but pouted at Eddy. “That was a...dirty trick…”

“What can I say...wanted to watch ya…” Eddy smirked, then grunted as Dee reached forward with his free hand and took told of him, stroking slowly up and down his length. 

Shutting his eyes tightly, Eddy huffed a few soft breaths through clenched teeth, his own hips twitching a few times before he too came with a loud, shuddery groan.

Edd made a slight face, mumbling to himself a soft “Messy messy messy…” before kissing Eddy’s cheek and pulling away to go wash his hands in the sink.

Edd sat back against the lockers with a thump, looking over at Dee with half-lidded eyes. Chuckling to himself, he took a moment to stare at Dee’s backside in the skirt before getting up on shaky legs to join him, nudging him aside playfully.

Dee looked over at Eddy and laughed, flicking him with water. “....I’m going to get changed, then we can head home...I’m sure people are wondering where we’ve gone…”

Eddy rolled his eyes. “What, no cuddling?”

Dee gave him a look as he dried his hands. “Not in the smelly locker room. Come now. Maybe if you ask nicely, we can cuddle at my house this weekend.”

“You still gonna have that uniform?” Eddy asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Dee paused. “...Maybe Nazz will let me keep it.”


End file.
